Felix Petrovin
Felix.jpg|thumb|251px|right]] Main Plot Role None at this time. Major Event Participation N/A Basics Character's Full Name: Felix Aleksei Petrovin Nickname: ''' Pet '''Name's Origins: Latin Name's Meaning: The meaning of Felix is "happy" or "fortunate". Why was the character given this name?: His Mother had a slight obsession with the muggle character Felix the cat. He has never forgiven her. Does the character like their name? He is indifferent to it. Eye Color: Blue/Green depending on the light. Hair Color & Length: Dark brown and short, worn messily most of the time. Build & Body Type: Slim build. Felix looks quite delicate but is surprisingly strong. Skin Tone: Tanned. Height: 6"2 Birthday: 21st December Astrological Sign: Sagittarius Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia Places the Character has lived: -Moscow, Russia from birth to age 17. -St Petersburg from age 17 to age 24 -London from age 24-present Current residence: 23 Oxford Street, London Nationality: Russian Native Language(s): Russian but speaks fluent English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Yes a strong Russian accent. Pets: A husky dog called Valentine. Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Blackthorn and Veela Hair, 10 inches, Rigid. The wand is good for attacks and offensive spellwork which is useful in Felix's line of work. The Veela core was taken from his Grandmother's hair as she was a Veela. Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: Working class background but rather wealthy from his ill gotten goods. Special Talents/Skills: -Sensing curses and spell work on artefacts -Quick thinking -Breaking and entering. -Duelling. Mannerisms or Habits: TBA Childhood Background Mother: Anastasya Larisa Petrovin (nee Bakunin) Felix was close to his Mother and adored her. She cared for him through his childhood and was there when his Father was not. It was Nastya who ensured Felix recieved a proper education at Durmstrang school. Their relationship was very close and Felix was devastated when she passed away in his last year of school. This cemented his resolve to never return home. Father: Dmitry Igor Petrovin A working class man who spent much of Felix's childhood away from home on 'holidays' which Felix later found out was when his Father was in muggle prison for various crimes. When he was around he spent much of his time drunk. Felix does not have much time for his Father at all and hasn't spoken to him since the death of his Mother, considering him a waste of his time. Siblings: none Other Relatives? none alive. Family Quirks or Secrets: -The family has Veela ancestry (Felix's Grandmother on his Mother's side was full Veela). Important Experiences/Injuries: Felix has many scars from various street fights and the stealing of various objects. Places Visited as a Child: As a child Felix never left Moscow until he attended Durmstrang. His family never had the money to go anywhere, and when they did his Father took it to use elsewhere. Enemies: None, although many of the people he has stolen from in the past would love to see him brought to some kind of justice at the end of their wands. Hometown Atmosphere: The area of Moscow he grew up in was a rather poor one with houses and apartments close together. There was an atmosphere of street smarts being more important than formal education and there was a large association with the Criminal Underworld. The actual police force and MLE were not predominant and it was a culture of the strongest taking what they want from the weakest. Childhood Room Appearance: His room was rather plan and lacking in decoration or toys as they didn't have the money for such things. He collected stones and objects from the streets which he displayed on his set of drawers. The only furniture in his room apart from the small bed. Schooling N/A Adult Background N/A Career N/A Memorable Quotes N/A Friends & Relationships N/A